Sensei wa suki da!
by laurasirait
Summary: Len is a freshman in one of the most elite school in Tokyo, him and his sister are both innocent but famous of their cleverness. he never thought about a girl before until he meets that English teacher.
1. Chapter 1

The Kagamine twins just walked out from their house on their ways to the Kasuko High school, the most elite and best high school in all around Japan, located in Tokyo for exact. Both of them are really smart and fortunately for Len, for his first day there are already bunches of girls keeping their eyes on him whether it's 10th, 11th,or even 12th all these girls just can't leave him alone. His twin sister still doesn't realize what's really happening here since she's just as innocent as a 7th year. They finally able to go to their class and take seats. And when he actually was trying to sit, most the girls in the room are crowding him asking for his number,e-mail and another social media. He just doesn't know how to answer all of them he got all dizzy and when he was about to fall the bell rings and the homeroom teacher comes out suddenly like in a flash. "Thank God",he thought. The teacher starts to taking their absence one by one and in the end she gives them some advices, telling rules and other things teachers usually say to the freshman. He sighs, looking through out the window. He was staring at the blue sky but then he lowered his eyes and he can see a girl with a long pink hair walking in the corridor but the girl was walking to the opposite of his class's building so he can't see the color of the tie she's wearing which makes him even more curious about the girl. But then the lesson begins and so on the class starts to its first lesson.

_Break Time_

"Leeenn!", shouts the short blonde kagamine happily when she realizes her brother is being crowded by the girls again. Len got overwhelmed by these fuss but luckily his sister succeeded pushing out the crowds making len being left by them, his sister just don't know why do they do that to her brother. She knows her brother doesn't like that so she will do anything to make her brother happy

"Thanks Rin, I would have fainted if you didn't save me", he says sighing.

She nods, "Of course!". They then decided to go to the canteen together and have some snack.

"I'll go grab some juice from the drink machine", he says.

"but what if the girls gather and make a crowd again?", she asks a bit worried.

"don't worry I'll escape before they can even realize it", he answers assuring.

"okay then we meet up at the class okay", she says.

"roger!", he says running through the canteens searching for the drink machine but he actually ends up lost. Have I said before that this school is actually large? It's an elite one anyway. He sighs walking trying to find that machine but seriously he doesn't know where he is and there's no one too in there when he suddenly sees a splash of pink.

"A-ah!", he shocks at first but then he starts to run to that pink's direction when he finally catches her hand."

She turns around confused and stares at him. "uh?"

"a-a-ah…", he just can't utter a word, his face is soooo red as red as tomato.

She looks down on his tie, and it's a green one.

"ah you're a freshman? Could you possibly lost?", she asks.

"h-h-haah…", he still couldn't utter a word looking at her angelic face. Damn is she actually an angel? And he feels so stupid for acting like an idiot. And their heights different makes him look like a lost kid, can't do a thing right? It's not his fault that he's only as tall as her shoulder.

She chuckles, "I'm Luka. Megurine Luka, you can call me anything you want since you're so cute" she says smiling to him which makes his heart wants to explode by any second. He can't take it anymore all of his body is burning.

"hm? It's impolite to suddenly grab someone's hand and make them talk first you know, and you haven't introduced yourself too", she says.

"a-ah…sorry i-I'm Len.K-kagamine Len, first year", he says looking down hiding his embarrassed face.

"aw, what a cute name! okay then len nice to meet you, if you go to class 1-1 you might will see me again teaching English", she says smiling again.

"y-yes", he finally looks up on her, 'so she's a teacher' he says to himself.

"so uhm len, what made you end up here? It's the 12th grade area. You know the seniors might will come after you and bully you because you dare to cross 'their' authority", she says.

"i-I was searching for the drinking machine"

"owh. Well you won't find one in here, there's always 1 in each building, there's also one outside the building but not in this direction", she says.

"a-ah..w-well that I think I actually kinda got lost here…heheh.."

She chukles again, "hahahah you're so cute ! cutest boy I've ever met! Well then I'll show you where it is", and then they starts walking he keeps on staring at her back and then staring at theirs hands. 's-she's holding me' he thought which make him blushes hard.

They finally arrive at the 1st grade building and the drink machine is actually at the corner of the corridor which is very near to his class (he's in 1-1 btw). 'how could I not see it this morning?' he thought

"there you go", she says pointing at the machine and lets go of his hand.

"t-thank you sensei..", he says shyly.

"No problem! And btw I have to go now I have a class to teach, this is my first day as a teacher too and I'm actually kinda get nervous hahahah", she says making him have an urge to actually kiss her because she looks even prettier when she laughs.

"so bye for now Len!", and then she leaves.

He keeps on staring at her until he makes sure she's really gone. He keeps on staring and drowned by her gorgeousness until the rings surprises him.

"a-ah! Rin must be mad at me", he quickly runs to his class which is very near. 'but it's all worth it anyway' he says to himself smiling and then he finally go to his class and quickly eats the bread that Rin bought. And so the lesson begins again but his mind is full of her. That teacher who helped him a moment ago. Even after they got home he keeps on thinking about her until the falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kagamine twins just walked out from their house on their ways to the Kasuko High school, the most elite and best high school in all around Japan, located in Tokyo for exact. Both of them are really smart and fortunately for Len, for his first day there are already bunches of girls keeping their eyes on him whether it's 10th, 11th,or even 12th all these girls just can't leave him alone. His twin sister still doesn't realize what's really happening here since she's just as innocent as a 7th year. They finally able to go to their class and take seats. And when he actually was trying to sit, most the girls in the room are crowding him asking for his number,e-mail and another social media. He just doesn't know how to answer all of them he got all dizzy and when he was about to fall the bell rings and the homeroom teacher comes out suddenly like in a flash. "Thank God",he thought. The teacher starts to taking their absence one by one and in the end she gives them some advices, telling rules and other things teachers usually say to the freshman. He sighs, looking through out the window. He was staring at the blue sky but then he lowered his eyes and he can see a girl with a long pink hair walking in the corridor but the girl was walking to the opposite of his class's building so he can't see the color of the tie she's wearing which makes him even more curious about the girl. But then the lesson begins and so on the class starts to its first lesson.

_Break Time_

"Leeenn!", shouts the short blonde kagamine happily when she realizes her brother is being crowded by the girls again. Len got overwhelmed by these fuss but luckily his sister succeeded pushing out the crowds making len being left by them, his sister just don't know why do they do that to her brother. She knows her brother doesn't like that so she will do anything to make her brother happy

"Thanks Rin, I would have fainted if you didn't save me", he says sighing.

She nods, "Of course!". They then decided to go to the canteen together and have some snack.

"I'll go grab some juice from the drink machine", he says.

"but what if the girls gather and make a crowd again?", she asks a bit worried.

"don't worry I'll escape before they can even realize it", he answers assuring.

"okay then we meet up at the class okay", she says.

"roger!", he says running through the canteens searching for the drink machine but he actually ends up lost. Have I said before that this school is actually large? It's an elite one anyway. He sighs walking trying to find that machine but seriously he doesn't know where he is and there's no one too in there when he suddenly sees a splash of pink.

"A-ah!", he shocks at first but then he starts to run to that pink's direction when he finally catches her hand."

She turns around confused and stares at him. "uh?"

"a-a-ah…", he just can't utter a word, his face is soooo red as red as tomato.

She looks down on his tie, and it's a green one.

"ah you're a freshman? Could you possibly lost?", she asks.

"h-h-haah…", he still couldn't utter a word looking at her angelic face. Damn is she actually an angel? And he feels so stupid for acting like an idiot. And their heights different makes him look like a lost kid, can't do a thing right? It's not his fault that he's only as tall as her shoulder.

She chuckles, "I'm Luka. Megurine Luka, you can call me anything you want since you're so cute" she says smiling to him which makes his heart wants to explode by any second. He can't take it anymore all of his body is burning.

"hm? It's impolite to suddenly grab someone's hand and make them talk first you know, and you haven't introduced yourself too", she says.

"a-ah…sorry i-I'm Len.K-kagamine Len, first year", he says looking down hiding his embarrassed face.

"aw, what a cute name! okay then len nice to meet you, if you go to class 1-1 you might will see me again teaching English", she says smiling again.

"y-yes", he finally looks up on her, 'so she's a teacher' he says to himself.

"so uhm len, what made you end up here? It's the 12th grade area. You know the seniors might will come after you and bully you because you dare to cross 'their' authority", she says.

"i-I was searching for the drinking machine"

"owh. Well you won't find one in here, there's always 1 in each building, there's also one outside the building but not in this direction", she says.

"a-ah..w-well that I think I actually kinda got lost here…heheh.."

She chukles again, "hahahah you're so cute ! cutest boy I've ever met! Well then I'll show you where it is", and then they starts walking he keeps on staring at her back and then staring at theirs hands. 's-she's holding me' he thought which make him blushes hard.

They finally arrive at the 1st grade building and the drink machine is actually at the corner of the corridor which is very near to his class (he's in 1-1 btw). 'how could I not see it this morning?' he thought

"there you go", she says pointing at the machine and lets go of his hand.

"t-thank you sensei..", he says shyly.

"No problem! And btw I have to go now I have a class to teach, this is my first day as a teacher too and I'm actually kinda get nervous hahahah", she says making him have an urge to actually kiss her because she looks even prettier when she laughs.

"so bye for now Len!", and then she leaves.

He keeps on staring at her until he makes sure she's really gone. He keeps on staring and drowned by her gorgeousness until the rings surprises him.

"a-ah! Rin must be mad at me", he quickly runs to his class which is very near. 'but it's all worth it anyway' he says to himself smiling and then he finally go to his class and quickly eats the bread that Rin bought. And so the lesson begins again but his mind is full of her. That teacher who helped him a moment ago. Even after they got home he keeps on thinking about her until the falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Who would've thought now that it's almost been a week since he first entered this school._

"Haah", he yawns while rubbing his eyes and when he finally done doing the up-morning things, he looks at the clock right in front of him, above the door of his bedroom.

"OH NO!", he panicked quickly running to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, washes his face and change his clothes into the uniform he then runs miserably downstairs and he actually fell from the stairs but he wasn't that hurt but the sound of it makes the whole family awakes, and Rin finally opens her bedroom door to see what makes that sound.

"Len?", she says in a sleepy voice

"Rin?! What are you doing? Why're you still sleeping? It's almost 7 o'clock!", says him.

"eh? So what? It's Saturday so we don't have class", says her still with her sleepy voice.

"eh?", he thought for a second and he finally realized all his anxious was for nothing.

"ahh", he finally sighs and falls on his knees while Rin and his parents decide to go back to sleep.

'I guess I'm just too excited to meet her….', he thought and decides to sit on a couch basically thinking what to do, I meant he has himself clothed now all tidy.

'maybe I'll just take a walk', he thought and goes out.

While walking through the crowds in the town center, someone calls him up

"Len!", shouts her.

He turns back to see his pink-haired teacher calling up for him and running towards him actually.

"S-sensei!", he blushes.

"haah….! I was just walking around and then your hair got me found you so yeah hahahah", she says. Len didn't know what to say so he just smiled at her.

"By the way, what are you doing here? And where's Rin?",she smiles.

"Ah, Rin is at home, I just came here to take some fresh air", he replies.

"eh really? Well I also don't have anything to do thou, hmm how about we go together? Like maybe to a park or something to kill times?", she asks.

"a-ah! I'd love to!", he replies excitedly 'i-it means a date right?' he thought so.

"heheheh, okay", she says.

"ah! But I forgot to bring my wallet", he then remembered and got all upset 'she must be thinking I'm just a kid who's reckless' he thought.

"it's okay, this time I'll be my treat", Luka says trying to calms him.

"no no no! i-it's so impropriate…e-especially it's supposed to be the guy who pays for this stuff….maybe I should go back first and then I'll come back later", he says.

"My my! You're so dependable Len! Well you know it doesn't always have to be the guy who has to pay it all, when you're in a relationship you will share everything with your partner right? So you don't have to be all so panicked and everything, besides we can just arrange another meeting if you want and you can treat me at that time", she says.

"e-eh? T-then does that mean we're in a relationship?", oops he kinda spilled his thought there.

"eh..?", she confused. "w-well…?w-we are? In a teacher-student relationship…right?", she stated awkwardly.

"a-ah..i-I meant in that way ! of course…yeah..heheheh", damn he got all crimson to death now.

"heheheh you're so cute Len! Anyway, let's go to the cinema ! I heard that there's a good movie", she offers Len just nods and go along.

_-After they watch-_

"haah! It was a really good movie right?! Don't you think so Len?", she asked.

"a-ah yes….it was a great movie", 'well I don't think I really understood the movie thou because siting besides her somehow makes me feel nervous' he thought.

"Then then! Tell me which was your favorite part? Mine was when the A guy suddenly came to save the girl ! it was so cool! I meant like I wish I have a boyfriend like him it'd be nice. To be protected by someone will of course make you safe especially for girls that's really important", she states.

'so sensei likes a strong man', he talked to himself.

"hm? Len? Are you spacing out?", Luka stops walking and lower her face to Len's face making sure that Len didn't space out which makes him got all blush again.

"H-HEEH! I-I'M NOT!", he shouts panicked making people around them stop for a minute.

"a-ah I'm so sorry Len! I didn't mean to scare you", Luka apologizes.

"i-it's not your fault sensei, if someone has to apologize it should be me! S-sorry I consciously shouted at you i-It was so impropriate for me to do that especially you're older than me and you're my teacher…", guilty is covering his face now as he looks down.

"ahh Lenny ! don't make such a face ! it was just something unexpected so it was nobody's fault, ne?", she tries to make sure he doesn't feel all guilty just because of a small thing like this.

"u-uhm", he then nods.

"Now that's the Len I know! Hihi!", she chuckles.

"Ah I know! Let's buy an ice cream!", she quickly takes his hand and runs towards the ice cream nearing and all the way Len could only stares at their hands touching each other….no actually it holds each other's hands and he was so happy.

After they buy the ice creams they decide to sit at the near park, while licking their own ice creams, Len tries to take a peek of her glossy lips, the way she licks that ice cream is just soo-

"Len? What's wrong?", she suddenly asks.

"e-e-ehh?! W-what's what?!", he back asks.

"you were staring at my ice cream, do you want to taste mine?", she offers.

"n-no i-it's fine sensei", he politely replies.

"don't say that! Here you can have some !", she suddenly pushes the ice cream right in front of his mouth and there's nothing he can't do if he refuses it it'll be a dishonor for Luka, 'b-but if I lick right at that part…i-it means….i-indirect kiss….?' That thought just got him all red like a tomato but he didn't realize while being drowned by his own thought he actually opened his mouth a bit and Luka uses that chance to insert the ice cream.

"there you goo!"

Len could only stares at her and finally decides to lick it a bit and feel so embarrassed.

"was it nice?", Luka asks and Len just nods trying to hide his red face.

"eheheheh can I taste yours too?", she asks.

"H-HAH?!", he replies.

"a-ah I'm sorry I didn't know you like yours that much, sorry it's okay if you don'-"

"n-no ! s-sorry !i-I was about to say y-yes!"

"really? Okay then", she quickly steals a bite of it.

"yours is nice too Len!"

"e-eheheh, I'm glad sensei likes it"

"aww Lenny is soo cuteee, I want to pinch your cheeks !", she suddenly says.

"e-ehhh?", he quickly turns into blush again.

"ah but I think I'm gonna do that another time, who would've thought it's already 6 pm. We better get going Len. I will guard you until we get to your house!", she suddenly proudly says.

"e-eh?! Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?"

"eh?why?"

"b-because sensei is a girl right! A-and it'll be the boy's job to guard the girl so that she'll be safe!"

"uwooh Lenny sounded so cool just now! Like that actor we watched"

"e-eh..?i-it's nothing like that…", he lows his face to hide the blush.

"eheheh but it's okay really I'll be fine my house's area is actually near the avenue and many people pass by there so it's fine"

"r-really?"

"yup yup sir!"

"o-okay then"

"well we better get going then,eh?"

"yeah, let's go"

And so they walk together to Len's place.

"thank you for walking me here Sensei and thank you for today too"

"it's nothing big, thank you for today too, bye now Lenn!"

And when she was about to go suddenly and somehow heavy rain starts to fall.

"s-seriously?!", Luka suddenly exclaims.

"a-ahh Sensei I think you can't go home like this, I'll bring the umbrell-"

Suddenly a young adult woman opens the door of Len's house.

"Owh Len what are you doing here? It's suddenly raining so you're supposed to be in-…ouw uhm….?hello?", she asked directly looking at Luka.

"a-a-ah g-good evening i-I'm Luka Megurine, Len and Rin's teacher, n-nice to meet you!", she quickly bows.

"owh, a teacher? My dear you look so young thou, oh well I'm Emily Kagamine, Len and Rin's mother, nice to meet you too sensei-san!", she quickly grabs Luka's hands for a shake, she surely looks like Rin a really cheery one.

"well well the rain unexpectedly falls huh? Say Sensei-san! Why don't you stay with us for a night? You can sleep with Len", she grins staring at Len who is shouting at her telling her it's impossible but he actually seems excited about it.

"e-eh..", Luka could only laughs a bit even thou her face is also a bit red.

"I'm just kidding of course, you both don't have to be panick, but Len seems excited thou, ne ne?", she teases him again and he got even redder now.

"well anyway please don't refuse, I think there'll be a storm soon and I think the rain won't stop until tomorrow twilight and tomorrow's Sunday right? Both of you don't have to go to school, so it's perfect!", she tries to convince Luka to stay.

"w-well i-I guess it's okay then…p-please take care of me!", she quickly bows.

"yes yes!", his mom quickly answers and grins at Len who seems very happy but when their eyes meet he'll try to hide that happiness.

And thus, all of them go inside.


End file.
